Like I Like It
by amy9352
Summary: OS written for JBNP cause for autism. Pack business has kept Jake and Bella from having any alone time. They are both desperate and have reached their limits.


**Author: amy9352**

**Beta: Jessica Lahote Black**

**Prereader: Breanna3593 (Came up with the title because she's awesome!)**

**Banner: GoldenGirl**

**Summary: Pack business has kept Jake and Bella from having any alone time. They are both desperate and have reached their limits. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Pairing: Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: Mature**

**Title: Like I Like It**

The burning sting from the slap that he just inflicted on my bottom is welcome. It's been too long since he just let go and fucked me like I wanted him to. Much too scared he's going to disrespect me in some way. But too much time has passed and he's reached his breaking point.

"_You're not like those other girls. You're more than just a fuck to me." _That's what he always tells me.

But I loved it. Craved it.

I had been surprised when I felt him step behind me in the shower. He wasn't supposed to be home until morning. Apparently, he couldn't wait any longer. Wasting no time, he wrapped his warm, wet body around mine, pulling me into a kiss full of promises. Promises he had every intention of keeping.

The appearance of vampires in the area has left the pack running ragged. Even more so, Jake. As alpha of the pack, his responsibilities are far greater, leaving way too little time for us to be together this way. And that's left me longing...Longing for the way he touches me...the way he loves me...the way he _fucks _me.

But he's here now and he needs this just as much as I do.

When I left him in the shower to finish up, I didn't bother getting dressed. I was under no false pretenses of what was coming next. We had worked each other into a frenzy while showering...

Touching...Groping...Stroking.

Lying prone on top of the covers, I wait, knowing he will love being greeted by an unobstructed view of my ass.

"_Your ass is fucking perfect, Honey._" He's told me that numerous times, always softening up his dirty talk by using sweet terms of endearment.

Watching as he enters the room, I see him immediately take notice of my position. His eyes run unabashedly over my body before moving himself out of sight.

"Let me see you." He says and I know what he wants.

Even with him behind me, I can tell by his grunts and heavy breathing that he's stroking himself. He always has loved this position. Me, up on all fours, spread out before him. Wanting. Waiting. Needing him. His intense gaze locked on my lower half. I can feel it burning me up. Watching as my body reacts to him. More than anything, I wish I could see him. His large hand wrapped around his equally large cock. Just imagining it causes another gush of moisture between my legs.

Craning my head around, I find him. Standing a few feet behind me pumping and watching just like I knew he was. I lick my lips.

"You like watching me, baby?" He asks. Although, he already knows the answer.

I nod as I lift my own hand, sliding it slowly across my chest, stopping to circle my nipple before starting a sluggish descent to that warm, needy place between my legs. Moaning as my fingers softly brush my clit. His sharp intake of breath, followed by a furious slapping of skin tells me he likes what he sees. This is the first time I've pleasured myself in front of him.

"You like watching me, baby? I ask, throwing his words back at him while dipping a single finger inside my wetness.

"Fuck yes, Bella." He answers, running his thumb over the head of his dick.

"You wet enough for me, honey?" He asks me.

Pushing my fingers inside, gathering my moisture, I hold them up for his inspection. They glisten in the dim lighting of our bedroom. I watch as his eyes darken and he steps forward, reaching for my hand and pulling it to his lips. As he sucks the juices from my fingers, his eyes roll back, before gripping my hips and sliding his cock over my ass.

"mmm." I moan, wanting him inside of me.

Leaning over me and nudging my thighs apart with his legs, he whispers huskily in my ear. "Open up for me baby."

I do as i'm told, spreading my legs and making room for him.

He steps between them, sliding his cock between my folds, causing me to collapse onto my elbows, my arms unable to support me anymore. Pure pleasure shoots through my body as he moves over my clit. Back and forth. Back and forth. Oh, so slowly.

"Oh fuck...Please, Jake." I beg him, needing him to give me some relief.

"You want me to fuck you now?" He asks in response, followed by a deep groan, as his hand tightens on my hip and he continues moving over me.

All I can manage is an "ugh" and a "mmm." I'm about to cum already.

Pulling back and lining himself up, he doesn't waste anymore time, pushing into me hard and fast.

"Fuck." He growls, as he starts an unrestrained rhythm of pounding thrusts. Slamming in and pulling out slowly to ensure I feel every single inch of him. Over and over and over again.

Feeling that coil begin to tighten, I push back against him seeking release, moaning and whimpering and begging for more.

"Wait for me baby. I'm almost there." He says between grunts and curses, but i'm past the point of holding back.

Raising up on one hand, I bring my fingers back to my clit, seeking friction that will push me over the edge.

"Not yet." He growls, but I don't stop, earning a smack to my ass cheek in reprimand. He's hoping the slight sting will distract me enough that I can hold on.

Instead, he only succeeds in pushing me closer to the edge. I love it when he does that. Luckily for me, he loves it too, and I feel his thrusts begin to falter.

"Now...fuck...Bella...ugh...cum for me now." He moans. His grip on my hips is almost painful and his pounding becomes impossibly harder, signaling that he's about to cum good.

"Oh...fuck...Don't stop!" I scream, as the first wave of climax washes over me.

When my entire body gives out, he pulls me up against his chest as he continues his unrelenting thrusts, prolonging my orgasm and triggering his. He comes with a deafening roar.

After taking a moment to catch our breath, we collapse on the bed.

"I've missed this." I tell him, sleepily. Our lovemaking has taken all of my energy, leaving my eyelids feeling heavy.

He smiles before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"I've missed _you." _He replies just as my eyelids fall closed.

Lying on my stomach, almost asleep, I feel the bed shift, followed by a warm body gliding up mine.

"Don't fall asleep yet, baby...I need some more lovin'." He whispers in my ear.

**Thanks for reading! This was written for JBNP for Autism to raise awareness. If autism has touched your life and you would like to donate to a great organization go to autism speaks website. **

**Will be adding the banner made by GoldenGirl to my profile and it is HOT! Check it out!**


End file.
